


'whatever you like, vampy'

by kosmokuns



Series: from seoul maybe stopping in canada, america, japan, thailand and china to idris [3]
Category: NCT (Band), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Faerie revels, Featuring, Fluff, Glitter, Kissing, M/M, Mark Lee Is A Smooth Talker, faerie donghyuck, faerie jaemin, for like 5 seconds, mark lee is one hot boi, shadowhunter doyoung, shadowhunter mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/kosmokuns
Summary: If Mark has a thing for faeries, well, nobody can stop him anymore. And if Donghyuck is addicted to glitter, then it works for the both of themalternativelythe story of how mark and donghyuck met





	'whatever you like, vampy'

**Author's Note:**

> get ready for some cute markhyuck shit!! this has taken ages sorry for the wait

Mark first met Donghyuck at a sombre event in Alicante, the shadow world was mourning for the Fair Folk who had been unfairly treated and prosecuted by the Cold Peace for the 5th time in history. Needless to say, it was not the most pleasant trip to the mysterious and beautiful land of Idris and going with Doyoung made it harder to enjoy. The white that uplifted mundanes sat heavy on Mark’s shoulders, a reminder of the crimes his people had committed against an almost innocent nation. He didn’t like the look in the eyes of the Seelies, a look of despair without hope, of fire and ice, of dangerous beauty even in times of darkness. It was on that trip, that Mark learned what being afraid really was.

As per usual however, if faeries were involved there was a party, and this was no exception. Every young person in Idris had come to the revel to watch the Fey and to become entranced by their wicked ways, captured in their pristine beauty, their perfection that was a deadly trap ensnared many hearts and minds that night.

Mark knew how to dress himself to make himself look good, he knew how to make himself wanted and if he wanted to look hot then he was going to look hot. Choosing a pair of ripped black jeans and a tight-fitting red t-shirt, he got ready for the party. He had customised the rips to show off his muscular thighs and the red was deep and lustful, daring someone to have him. A black belt finished off the look, holding his jeans in place and his shirt tucked in, his wine-coloured hair dazzled in the light of his bedroom in Alicante but once surrounded by faerie magic he knew the flecks of silver glitter would show themselves.

Donghyuck was fluttering around helping older faeries lay out the food and thread daisies into the hair of the young ones. Jaemin had said he looked perfect in his cream outfit, the trousers hung loose to half way down his calves and the top was tight and had floaty sleeves, showing of his assets in the best way possible. Styling up his hair, like a proper faerie, his glitter tattooed hands had scattered some sea blue glitter into his black hair. The tattoos ran down the centre of his wrists and fanned out in a solid line to each finger, being replaced by dots and hearts down to his finger nails making him look kingly.

 

“Hey dude! I haven’t seen you in ages,” Mark called out as he crossed a cobbled street on the way to the party. The boy he was looking at was tall and tanned with brown hair that fell into his chocolate eyes,

“Mark! I did not expect you to be here,” His voice had a hint of a Spanish accent that complimented his glorious appearance. Running to catch up with him, Mark threw himself into a hug with the boy and gripped him tightly like the taller boy did to him. They stood embracing as the night shrouded their identities to any shadowhunters peering out of their windows, breathing in the scent of each other after so long,

“So, how is the institute in Argentina?” Mark said as he pulled away, grinning, shoving his shoulder against the boy. He chuckled,

“It is everything I imagined and more, as you say in english, it was like a dream,” He gestured with his hands wildly, looking down to convey his happiness at Mark. They continued walking to the end of the street where they took a small path to the edge of the Brocelind Forest, music filtering through the trees, reaching their ears,

“Raphael, have you ever been to a faerie revel?” Mark said, illuminating his stele to glamour the ebony runes snaking over his skin. He ran it over them, they disappeared behind the touch of the object, burning slightly,

“I admit, Mark, I have not,” Raphael rolled the r’s slightly in Mark’s name which made him grin, after all these years he still couldn’t say his name. Sighing, Mark warned him of the drinks laced with faerie dust and the underlying danger underneath every smile or flirtatious touch.

The forest seemed to be humming with the magic of the faeries that night, the trees dancing in time to the music seemingly sprouting from nowhere. The path to the party was clearly marked with glowing pixies who insulted the outfits of guests and chaperones, pointing out their worst flaws, Mark rolled his eyes, Raphael possibly took them a bit to heart. As the path opened out into the open space, Mark observed the sight – an older faerie doing magic tricks on younger shadowhunters, food being handed out by hovering seelies, a group of shadowhunters passing round a plate of faerie delicacies, 5 seelies sat around a low table discussing something in low voices. Other shadowhunters may not know their way around a revel but Mark certainly did, he knew them back to front from his depth studies at the institute. Raphael had already scuttled off after seeing his Spanish friends which left Mark alone, eyes drifting to a boy draped in cream clothing with sea glitter in his hair.

He blinked once. He blinked twice. The boy was still looking at him. Donghyuck sighed, he knew he looked like heaven on a plate, but he did not some egotistical shadowhunter ruining his night. The boy smirked when he realised he was looking back, reluctantly, Donghyuck checked him out, at least if he was attractive it wouldn’t be too bad. Oh, how wrong he was, the boy was drop-dead gorgeous, devilishly hot and to top it all off, had enchanted glitter in his hair. That meant he knew faeries and he knew how to attract them. Good job Donghyuck. The shadowhunter boy started to move towards him, passing through conversations and squeezing through non-existent gaps, still, he smirked. Donghyuck’s heart started to beat erratically in his chest and he grabbed Jaemin’s arms and motioned towards the boy. Jaemin smirked in return as he looked over the shadowhunter,

“You picked up a handsome one,” lightly, he pushed Donghyuck’s arms, “Go get him, faerie,”

Confidently, Donghyuck stood up on his olive-skinned legs and winked at the boy then motioned towards a quiet corner hidden under some thick, tumbling vines. He nodded then began to move, the way he moved was captivating, he glided along the earth, his legs perfectly aligning themselves with the rest of his body. It made Donghyuck, as a faerie, feel slightly inferior, he was the one able to melt people with his graceful walk. Telling his brain to be quiet, he snuck into the gap in the vines to see the boy standing in front of him. He was leaning slightly back on his heels, his arms folded and his face wearing something of a triumphant grin.

“Something made me worth it, did it?” The boy said, putting that infuriating smirk back on his face. Donghyuck huffed and crossed his arms, ready to leave if the shadowhunter was annoying,

“You know exactly why I thought to come with you,” He moved forward, the shadowhunter was just taller than him with broader shoulders and a more defined jaw line from all the training they do.

“I was pretty proud of myself for remembering to bring my glitter with me to Alicante,” Donghyuck frowned, the boy didn’t come from Alicante? He didn’t think many shadowhunters came for the mourning ceremonies of the Fey. The shadowhunter seemed to notice the drop in his expression and reached out to touch his shoulder gently,

“Hey, I live in the institute in Seoul, one of our members is an active council member so he has to be here, and my depth studies were in the Fey,” The boy said, looking at him dead in the eyes. Donghyuck relaxed. Shadowhunters who weren’t from Alicante were normally better people than the ones who’ve only ever lived in Idris, “So you dragged me under here to stare to do something else?” Once again, the shadowhunter winked. He edged closer to the faerie and gently touched his hip, “Or am I going to have to come and get it?” He whispered into Donghyuck’s ear, hot breath fanning over it, turning the faerie’s skin red,

“If you knew the Fey, you would already know the answer to that question”

Donghyuck pulled the boy down towards him and crashed their lips together in a searing kiss, the boy kissed back with just as much heat and clutched at Donghyuck’s waist. Threading his hands into the shadowhunter’s hair, the taller boy let out a muffled moan as he tugged at the strands of it. They stumbled around each other, the rest of the party fading into nothing as they held each other. Mark gripped at the faerie’s clothes, trying to hold himself steady as his mouth was preoccupied with the smaller boy’s neck.

“You know, you could have asked for my name first,” Mark said and Donghyuck giggled,

“Yeah, but when a shadowhunter looks like he would devour you like a werewolf, you kind of forget about names,” Mark pretended to be offended and placed a hand over his heart,

“My feelings! I like to think it was more of a vampire stare,”

“Whatever you like, vampy,”

“OI!”

“I’m kidding, but I will ask for your name now,” Donghyuck said, curled into Mark’s toned body. The party was quietly dissolving around them, but they stayed lying together on a sofa that had magically appeared after they stepped out from underneath the vines,

“I’m Mark, protector of humans and kisser of faeries,” Mark replied, kissing Donghyuck’s cheek lightly,

“Donghyuck, faerie and prince of the Seelie court,”

“Well, princey, I hope I see you again soon,”

“I’m sure you will,”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! as always kudos is great but pleaseee comment, it makes me so happy!! i love reading about your ideas and reactions,
> 
> keep being wonderful, greta xx


End file.
